Intern-al Feelings
by Maano
Summary: Cross over fanfic! Emily and Maya are dating, Santana and Brittany don't know each other yet, and Callie and Arizona are training all four as interns. Emaya, Calzona, and Brittana end game. -Pretty Little Liars -Grey's Anatomy -Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I co-wrote this story with my new friend Hannah :) Well, it's not done yet but we hope you like it! You can also find the story on her writer's account EmayaShipper4eva. Be sure to check some other stories out :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE YOU<strong>

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Seattle, 6:30 am**

''Okay, people! Line up!'' Doctor Bailey shouts trough the locker room. ''I am doctor Bailey, I am an attending general surgeon in this hospital, I will observe you and guide you, but I will also critisise you and tell you if you have any business in this hospital or not! This is your first day as interns, don't expect too much from today. You will not save lives, you will not cut people open, you will not do any spectacular things! You will not do any stupid things either! You are here to learn, not to impress your fellow interns! You understand?''

The group nods.

''Okay,.. Uh, good.''

As the group of brand new interns starts to mumble to eachother about Dr. Bailey, two women walk into the room. The first one is pretty tall, she has long, dark hair and beneath her white doctors coat, she's wearing a light blue hospital outfit.

The second woman has blonde hair and big blue eyes, she's shorter than the other, and instead of a white coat she's wearing a dark blue outfit and a cap on her head. She smiles sweetly as she looks trough the room.

''I hope the blonde one is mine..'' Maya whispers to Emily, who looks at her and frowns. ''Why? Am I not good enough or what?'' She says jokingly, and Maya smiles ''Ofcourse you are babe, you'll always be mine ..''

''How cheesy'' Emily chuckles and Maya quickly presses a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Behind the Emily and Maya stands a girl with an irritated look on her face ''Keep the smooching to yourself please, I don't need to see that.'' She says, just loud enough so Maya can hear it.

Maya turns around ''You got a problem? Are you like homophobic or something? Because that is just pathetic..'' Maya snaps. Meanwhile Emily has noticed what's going on and she places her hand on Maya's arm. ''Maya, don't worry about it, okay? Just leave her ..''

The other girl chuckles ''Homophobic? I don't discriminate my own kind, Cheesy''

Maya smirks and raises her eyebrows ''Oohw ..So you're a cat lover huh?'' She asks and the girl laughs ''I guess you could say that.''

Emily frowns ''What do cats suddenly have to do with this?'' Maya laughs and whispers something in her ear. The girl grins ''Oh ..''

''Yeeah..'' Maya winks at her and Emily blushes.

The other girl watches them amused and smiles. ''I mustz to say, you guys are pretty cute together.'' She reaches her hand out ''Santana Lopez.''

Maya shakes her hand ''Maya St. Germain. This is my girlfriend Emily.'' Emily smiles and also shakes Santana's hand. ''So what are you ...'' Emily begins, but she gets cut off by Dr. Bailey.

''Listen up! I'm happy you all want to get to know eachother, and you better be nice because you will be stuck together for at least a year. But there are other times for socializing.''

''Why is she always yelling? It's not like we're deaf or something.'' Santana mumbles, and she knows Maya heard it, because she can hear the girl is trying not to laugh.

Dr. Bailey glares at the girls and then continues with her speech. ''This is Dr. Torres'' She points at the brunette, who smiles at them. ''She will give a part of this group a tour today, the other group will be leaded by Dr. Robbins. These two women are respected attendings, so treat them with respect. They will give you further information, and if you have a problem, don't come to me, because I have a baby to feed.''

These last words caused some frowning and weird looks, but the interns shut up as soon as Dr. Torres starts talking.

''Okay guys, welcome to the Seattle Grace Hospital. As Dr. Bailey said, we will give you a tour today, I ...''

She suddenly pauses as a tall blonde girl stumbles into the room. Dr. Torres looks confused as the girl walks up to her ''Dr. Bailey I am so sorry ...'' Dr. Torres tries to hide her smile as she points at Dr. Bailey. ''I think that is the woman you want to apologize to..''

''Oh, uh, sorry ..'' The girl frowns first, before quickly turning around and facing the real Dr. Bailey now. ''Dr,. Bailey, I am so so sorry I'm late, I forgot to feed my cat so I had to go all the way back home and ..'' ''Miss Pierce! Isn't it?''

The girl nods. ''I have heard quite some things about you Miss. Pierce .. You are assigned to Dr. Robbins today, you will do everything she says, and you will not ever be late again, or you are off the program, do you understand?''

The girl nods again. ''Speak up.'' ''Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am.'' Dr. Bailey signs that she has to go stand with the other interns, so that is what she does. She walks over to Emily and goes to stand beside her.

Emily kind of feels bad for her, she looks so sad. And as Dr. Torres and Bailey seems to be discussing something important, she decides to introduce herself.

''Hey'' she whispers and the girl looks up ''Hi!'' She whispers back, and a bright smile spreads across her face. Emily can't help but to smile back. ''I'm Emily '' she says ''Thats Maya and that girl'' She points at Santana, who gives her a weird look ''Is Santana Lopez.'' The girls holds her hand out. ''I'm Brittany S. Pierce.''

Emily shakes her hand ''So do the three of you know eachother for long?'' Brittany whispers and Emily softly shakes her head ''No, we just met Santana a couple of minutes ago.. but I do know Maya for a couple of years, we've been dating for two years and a half now, I guess.''

''Oh you're together! That's so cuuute!'' Brittany whispers loudly and Dr. Robbins looks over at them. Brittany's face freezes but Dr. Robbins just smiles and looks back at Dr. Torres.

''She seems nice'' Brittany whispers ''Yeah..''

''Okay! To continue with my speech. I am Dr. Torres, I am an attending orthopedic surgeon. Uhm, I am going to randomly choose a few of you for my group today, so you won't be with the same people everyday.'' She scans the interns and first picks an Asian guy with short dark hair. ''You, what's your name?''

''Mike Chang, Dr.'' ''Okay, Chang you can come over here.''

She picks another few interns, including Maya, before Bailey says she has to choose the last one. She looks around the room.

Emily and Santana are now standing beside eachother ''You wanna bet the latina choses me?'' Santana whispers to Emily, who frowns at her. ''Why are you so sure?''

''Lopez!'' Santana looks up and raises her eyebrows at Dr. Torres.

''You're with me today.''

Santana winks at Emily ''Told ya''

* * *

><p>After the groups were decided, Emily was with Dr. Robbins and Maya was with Dr. Torres. Maya gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before joining her group and walking off in the opposite direction.<p>

She's with Santana, which isn't as bad as she thought it would be. "So how long have you and that Emily girl been together?" Santana asks. "Two and half years," Maya answers. ''Sucks that she's in the other group though,'' Santana says ''She's gonna be stuck with Blondie and her cat stories all day. '' Maya chuckles ''Yeah ..''

"Alright guys, listen up! First we are going to be observing a surgery on a patient with broken ribs," Dr. Torres instructs them.

They stop in front of a window of an O. R. and watch in awe as doctors work furiously on a patient's chest. "Soon enough, some of you will be doing this yourselves," Dr. Torres smiles.

"And you have been with her for two and a half years, right?" Brittany asks Emily. The swimmer nods and smiles. "Alright everyone, I want you to all stop and watch this surgery take place. These doctors are operating on a seven year old with broken bones in his neck," Dr. Robbins informs them.

Brittany looks in awe at the patient while Emily watches the doctors work. "Not all of you will move on to this stage, but those of you who do will soon learn how to do operations just like this," the blonde explains.

As the day progressed, all the interns learned more and more about surgery and what it takes to be a doctor. Around 4:00, they were free to go and Maya is waiting by the entrance for Emily to show up.

She notices Dr. Torres waiting nearby and smiles over at the older woman. The Latina hints a smile back and looks up at a familiar blonde peds surgeon walking towards her. "Interns, always the hardest part of this job," she sighs.

"I know Zona, but come on, they at least seem eager to learn this time. Besides, it just makes it that much more of a relief to go home with you," the taller brunette smiles, and to Mayas surprise, kisses the blonde on the lips softly. "I love you Callie," the blue eyed woman mumbles, but Maya could still hear it.

"I love you too Arizona. Now let's get out of here, Sofia will be waiting," she laughs, linking her hands with her wife and walking out of the hospital hand-in-hand, leaving Maya standing there, both stunned and pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE INTERN LIFE**

**_''Hey Em'' _**Emily hears as soon as she picks up her phone. _**''Hmmm...'' **_she grumbles_** ''Whyyy are you calling me at 5am in the morning ...''**_

She hears her girlfriend giggle on the other side of the line_** ''I'm sorry babe, but you have to get up soon either way so ..I'm at your front door with donuts, ya want some?''**_

Emily internally curses, now she has to get out of bed. Maya ofcourse knows that donuts are Emily's weakness, she could eat them anywhere at anytime.

_**''Hmmmfinee ...'' **_Emily sighs.

_**''Yay!'**_' She hears Maya say happily, before the girl hangs up.

She slowly stumbles out of bed and glances at herself in the mirror. She looks like crap.

Well, for her.

Yesterday, she was so excited for her first day as an intern that she only now feels how exhausting the day actually was. She practically crawls over to the door and yes indeed, there stands her girlfriend, bright smile on her face, beautiful as always, with a pink box of donuts in her hands.

* * *

><p>Brittany slowly opens one eye as she feels something wet strike over her face. She pulls up her nose but smiles as she sees what it is. ''Heeey Tubsie ... Did you sleep well?'' She picks up the kitten and stands up to go lay on her bed.<p>

For no apparent reason Brittany apparently slept on the ground tonight. She places the little cat on her chest and softly lets her thumb strike over its furr.

''Are you hungry Lord Tubbington? You want some cheeese?''

Brittany gets up again and walks to the kitchen with the cat on her arm. She starts making grilled cheese for breakfast and feeds the kitten little pieces of the melted cheese.

''Yeeah ..you like that, huh?'' Brittany asks smiling as the cat enjoys his treat.

The blonde sits down at her small table and sets Lord Tubbington on her lap.

While eating her sandwich, she suddenly looks over at the clock. It's almost 6:am already.

''Oh no! I can't be late again, Tubbs!''

* * *

><p>''Honey? Where's my shampoo?'' Arizona calls from the bathroom.<p>

Callie's head appears around the door. ''I thought I left it in the shower?''

''You did?'' Arizona looks trough the opening of the shower curtains.

''Mmyeah'' Callie mumbles, while rincing her mouth with some mouthwater.

The blonde grins ''Well, why won't you come and help me find it?'' She winks as her wife turns around and raises her eyebrows at her ''I do like the sound of that offer ...''

Arizona giggles as the latina quickly strips off and hops into the shower with her.

''We have to hurry though .. Have to be at work in 40 minutes..'' Callie says

''Hmm we have some time'' The blonde mumbles, before kissing her wife passionately on her lips.

* * *

><p>''Ah shit!'' Santana curses, as she runs upstairs for the fifth time this morning. She quickly hops up the stairs to her appartement and struggles with opening the door. Once she gets in, she grabs her phone and slams the door shut behind her.<p>

She drives to the hospital way too fast and almost hits a dog and it's owner. She parks her car on the parking lot and runs inside. She bumps in to someone and wants to snap at them but when the person trips and falls she turns around.

Oh.

It's the catgirl.

Okay, be nice, Santana. Play it nice.

She reaches her hand out to the blonde, who is still confused on the ground.

''Hey, I'm sorry I made you fall, I'm just running late.''

The girl takes her hand and she pulls her up. A bright smile spreads across the blondes face. ''It's alright. I'm late too.''

Santana hints a smile at her. Maybe she isn't that bad. I should give her a chance, she thinks to herself.

''You're heading in the same direction as me, aren't you?'' Santana asks, causing the girl to smile widely. ''Yees ..''

The latina smiles back ''Walk with me?''

* * *

><p>The two girls get to the lockerroom just as Dr. Bailey walks around the corner.<p>

''So wait, your cat is actually named Lord Tubsington? '' Santana asks with a big frown on her face. The girl giggles ''It's Lord Tubbington '' she says with a smile.

''Ohw, yeah ..I knew that ..'' Santana shrugs.

''Okay, interns. I hope you all enjoyed your first day, if not, that's not my problem. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins will be with you again today but, it seems like they're a bit late ..'' Dr. Bailey clears her troath ''So, I'm going to start off by choosing groups already. There will be a few with me also.''

''Pssst. .'' Santana hears behind her and she turns around to see the blonde looking at her. She smiles back. ''What's up?'' She asks. ''I hope I'm in your group, Santana. '' Brittany says with a smile and Santana smiles goofily at the way the girl says her name.

Before Santana can do anything but grin, the two women suddenly walk into the lockerroom. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins both look like they're trying their best not to seem uncomfortable, but apparently Maya knows something's going on.

Emily notices Maya chuckle and trying not to laugh and she looks at her questionly. ''So, you know Robbins and Torres are together, right?'' She whispers.

Emily looks surprised ''No way ..''

Dr. Bailey looks over and Maya quickly puts a finger on her girlfriend's lips and smiles sheepishly at the older woman.

"Can you be any more subtle?'' Maya asks sarcastically, but smiles as Emily pouts at her. ''So anyway, you don't notice something a bit odd today?''

Emily bites her lip like she's thinking really hard,and eventually shakes her head ''I dunno ..''

"'Look at their hair, it's wet, isn't it?'' The girl nods ''Well, they live together, they both have wet hair, they're both late at work ..''

By the upcoming smirk on her girlfriend's face Maya knows she knows.

And although they're not the only one who noticed something was going on, they apparently found it a bit more funny than Dr. Bailey did.

Dr. Robbins clears her troath ''Evans, Lopez, uh .. girl Chang and Pierce, you're with me, c'mon.''

Sam Evans, Santana and Tina Cohen-Chang start walking to Dr. Robbins.

Brittany just stands there.

''Uh, Pierce?''

Santana can't hide smile as she whispers loudly ''Brittany!''

The girl looks up and Santana signs she has to come to her. ''Why do I have to walk with you and Dr. Robbins? The blonde asks frowning and Santana smiles

''You're in my group''

* * *

><p>Maya can barely contain her laughter as she and Emily walk with Dr. Torres, or as Maya now calls her, Callie. They slip up quite often though, letting out the slightest hint at a chuckle.<p>

"Is something comical back there?" the older Latina asks. "No, sorry C... Dr. Torres," Maya corrects herself. She eyes her and the swimmer before turning back around. Emily turns and starts talking to another intern about what surgery they might want to go into, so Maya walks up beside Dr. Torres.

"So, you and Robbins... You seem to get along," she chuckles.

Callie blushes. Did this girl suspect something? She had seen her yesterday just before Arizona greeted her, but she had seemed to disappear before anything happened. "Um, yeah, we do," she answered sheepishly. Maya smirks. "How long have you been together?" she asks.

"How did you know?" Dr. Torres questions.

"Well first of all,, Calliope," Maya grins mischievously as she says her full name, "I saw you last night, and second of all, you look at Arizona with this thing in your eyes, I can't describe it but I know that look because it's how I stare at Emily," she explains.

"You know my first name why?" Callie asks, both amused and curious. "I snooped through your personal file," she shrugs.

First time she's heard THOSE words before. "Well, I met Arizona seven years ago, and we were married four years ago," she answers.

"How did she get the name Arizona?" Maya inquires. "Her dad's military ship," she laughs. "Interesting," the darker skinned girl agrees.

''So how was your early morning encounter?'' Maya asks interested, and Callie looks at her like she just got busted. ''Okay ..'' she chuckles ''That's enough for today.''

She looks straight forward again and tries not to look like she's thinking ''Shit shit shit ...'' although that's exactly what she's doing.

It's not that she's ashamed of Arizona, or the fact that she's married to a woman, not at all. But your interns aren't supposed to know everything about your ..private stuff. Certainly not on the second day. So Callie softly sighs in relief as she notices the girl went back to walk with her girlfriend.

She walks in a patient's room and the interns follow her lead.

''Goodmorning, Mr. Conaughey. Time to wake up'' She says, before slowly opening the blinds and letting the sunlight in.

''Interns, this is Mr. Conaughey, his file is over there at the end of the bed. Chang, could you read it to me?''

''Uh, yes ma'am.'' He says as he grabs the file and opens it.

''Mr. Conaughey, 51 years old, diagnosed with lever cancer about two months ago.

''14 years old'' Brittany continues ''Is ...'' she frowns.

''Keep on reading, Pierce. '' Dr. Robbins says encouraging.

''Uh .. is pregnant of ..'' she looks up. ''Dr. Robbins, there's something wrong with this file.. It says she got pregnant by a girl.''

The whole room is suddenly quiet, only Santana chuckles and glances over the blonde's shoulder to look at the file, but she's too small so she can't read it.

Dr. Robbins looks at her with astonishment.

''..W-what?''

''Yeah, look!'' The girl says and she holds the papers in front of the doctor.

Arizona smiles a bit ''Ohw, I see .. It says OF a girl, not BY a girl. It means her baby is female.''

''Yeah .. Are you stupid or something?'' The girl in the hospital bed asks.

''Just keep reading.'' Arizona says, ignoring the girl's comment.

Apparently no one else has noticed the tears starting to glinster in Brittany's eyes except the smaller girl, who was now standing right beside her.

Santana rolls her eyes at Dr. Robbins as she frowns why Brittany isn't reading, and she takes over the file from Brittany.

Before the doctor or any of the interns can object, Santana starts reading. ''Pregnant 7 months and two weeks, no note from the father.''

She looks at the girl laying in bed, who is chewing gum. ''You want some advice from me, kid?''

She doesn't care that the girl says nah. ''First of all, don't chew gum in here. Because if you do, a) You could suffocate your baby, or b) I can suffocate you.''

''Santana Lopez! '' Dr. Robbins yells out. The latina doesn't respond.

''And second of all, if you do want to chew gum, perhaps you should try to prevent being here. You know how to do that?'' She asks sarcastically ''By not being stupid as fuck.''

With those words, Santana ends her speech, throws the file in the arms of an unknown intern, grabs Brittany's wrist, and pulls her with her outside the room.

She lets go of the blonde's arm and walks up to a chair, where she sits down, resting her face in her hands.

She looks up as she feels a hand on her back. ''Sorry you had to see that ..'' she whispers out.

''Why are you always so angry?'' Brittany asks worried.

Santana frowns ''Why are you always so nice?''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
